Master Plan
.]]A Master Plan is a specific kind of document that can be found during a Break-In, hidden in a Floor Safe. It contains a series of photographs of the faces of all Participants in the current Criminal Plot, with the Role of each participant listed under each photograph. This information may not seem as useful as some of the other documents in a Floor Safe , but its primary purpose is to instantly reveal the type of Plot is being attempted by the enemy. It also allows the player to make deductions regarding Suspects he may already have some data about. Finding a Master Plan The Master Plan for the current Plot can be found in a Floor Safe during a Break-In. Only one Master Plan can be found in each mission. Once one has been found, no additional Master Plans can be found until the end of the mission. Several conditions must be met for a Floor Safe to have the chance to contain a Master Plan at all. 'Floor Safe' To find a Floor Safe, Max must break into an enemy Hideout and explore the different rooms until one is located. Due to the random nature of building layouts, it is possible that a Hideout will contain no Floor Safes, or possibly more than one. Collecting the data inside the Floor Safe requires Max to have both a Safe Cracking Kit (to open the safe) and a Camera (to photograph its contents). Each Floor Safe only has a certain chance to yield a Master Plan, so it is not guaranteed that any Floor Safe will yield one. 'Location' A Master Plan can only be located in a Floor Safe inside a Hideout where any Participant of the plot is currently residing. If the participant who used to reside there is currently Arrested or In Hiding, no Floor Safe in that building will yield a Master Plan. Master Plans can also be found at the Mastermind's Hideout. Contents A Master Plan is in fact a collection of Facial Photographs of all the Participants in the current plot (excluding the Mastermind). The Role of each Participant is written below his or her photograph. Implications Finding a Master Plan reveals to the player the nature of the Criminal Plot being performed in the current mission. If the player is familiar with the Roles appearing on the list, he can deduce what Primary Crime is being attempted, and possibly the approximate order in which Events are likely to occur over the rest of the mission. Also, due to the appearance of Photographs on this list, it is possible for the player to deduce the Roles of Suspects that he has not yet fully identified, assuming he has their photograph on file. He can match Suspects with Clues to help locate them or understand their Role Archtype. Note that the Role of a participant will not automatically be added to his Suspect File even if you already have that participant's photograph. While the player can make the deduction thanks to the photograph, the game does not automatically do so. Also, finding a Master Plan does not automatically add Suspect Files for participants who do not already have one. Category:Evidence Category:Documents